shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Myriam Redmane
Myriam Redmane nee Redhawk is the wife of Ser Aron Redmane and twin sister of Lord Olyvar Redhawk. She is the mother of Thomas Redmane. Appearance and Character Lady Myriam is sultry and proud, the Lady Redmane is a raven haired dark eyed beauty with dark features that would suggest more sand than stone. She is warm and playful, although she never forgets slights against her person and family. Myriam is an educated woman and has long overseen many of House Redmane's affairs while her husband focused on war. History Myriam is the daughter of Roland Redhawk, Lord of the Perch. It was long rumored that Lord Roland wished a son to inherit his lands, not a woman. And so, when Lord Roland's wife gave birth to twins, it is rumored that the lord ensured which child was said to have been born first. If these rumors are true or not no one knows. Everyone in attendance at the birth are now dead and now Olyvar is Lord of the Perch and head of his family. The lady's youth was spent being greatly cast aside by her father who had planned to marry her at the first opportunity. As she aged, Myriam found herself in the company of Aron Redmane, the heir of House Redmane, whose father was bitter rivals with Lord Roland. In secret, Aron and Myriam, who were the same age, were married on Myriam's eighteenth nameday. It did not take long for both families to discover what had happened. Aron's father, Ser Myles, was less perturbed than Lord Roland, who was furious. It was said his men were rallied and prepared to march on Redwater Keep, but his advisers convinced their lord not to break the King's Peace. The realms were falling into a state of turmoil, and before anything could be resolved, both House Redmane and House Redhawk's banners were called by House Yronwood, who followed Dorne in the invasion of the Westerlands. Lord Roland petitions Prince Doran and the High Septon to annul the marriage, but neither responded favorably, as such an issue was almost beneath notice while the entire Seven Kings were at war. The protest did not last long as Myriam was soon with child and Lord Roland was killed during the Third Siege of Crakehall. Lord Roland was not the only man killed at Crakehall, as Aron Redmane's brother and father, Gerris, were also killed. The details are cloudy, but what is known is that Ser Aron took Gerris' widow, the twice-widowed Allyria Dayne into his bed for a time. The fallout was terrible, not so much that Ser Aron had taken a paramour, but the widow of his brother seemed to be too much. Myriam, in face, helped bring calm to Redwater Keep by speaking on her husband's behalf. All the while, Myriam sough out revenge against being cuckold by searching for a paramour, paramours of her own. This activity was mostly in secret, but eventually Lady Myriam gave birth to a child not of Lord Aron's loins. The tension and unease between the two lasted for years after. Eventually, it appeared their relationship was repaired, at least partially, and two more children were born of their union. During Quentyn's War, Myriam and Aron both agreed to rebel against House Yronwood and support House Martell. The fighting was fierce at Redwater and eventually Redwater Keep was besieged by House Redhawk. Luckily, Arianne Martell's forces defeated Quentyn's armies and sent him into exile before House Redhawk were able to breech Redwater's halls and peace was restored.